doki_doki_literature_clubfandomcom-20200222-history
Possible Endings
Sayori's Ending (Sayori's ending will not change, even if you pick different choices each time you play.) Sayori's ending happens halfway through the game. In order to get the ending, you have to walk into Sayori's house, where she can be seen hanging by a rope in her room. When you see her, the game will start to glitch out. The protagonist claims that she is gone forever. When you start a new game when Sayori is dead, and the menu glitches out. (Note: Sayori's fingertips are bloody during her ending). Natsuki's Ending Natsuki's ending can happen when you are on the 'Yuri Route' post-Sayori's suicide. In order to get the ending, you have to share your poem about Yuri to her, and she will slowly start to glitch out. She starts to go on a tangent about Yuri as her eyes and mouth will become covered by black pixels. Her eyes will slowly start to bleed out, and after she stops speaking, her neck will split, and she will run towards the screen, jumpscaring the Player. The End screen will be shown, but the word "End" is spelled backward. Yuri's Ending (Note: This isn't necessarily an ending to the game but more the events that lead to the end of her life and Monika's ending.) Yuri's''' ending happens after you slip the piece of chocolate into her mouth. Afterwards, the screen will go black and Yuri will start to glitch out. Yuri will then begin to complain that her heart is beating non-stop. She presses the Protagonist's hand to her chest, and the sound of her heartbeat will fill the silence. She then moves towards the Player gazing at them with highly constricted pupils. Monika will then enter the hallway, and end Yuri's gaze. It will then become awkward for a moment before everything returns to its normal state. Later, after Yuri shows her poem to the Protagonist, she will confess her feelings. Both the acceptance and rejection of Yuri's confession ends with Yuri stabbing herself in the chest multiple times. Monika's Ending Monika's 'ending can be accessed after Yuri kills herself, where Monika will then delete all other characters from the game except for her. The screen will go black afterward, but will soon show Monika sitting a table, with her hands tented under her chin. Monika will explain her motivations for her actions and confess to manipulating the game in order for the Player to be left alone with her. A few of her lines ''indirectly instruct the player to delete her character by explaining how she deleted everyone else. After her monologue, Monika will say that she has to do something real quick and that in the meantime, they can stare into each other's eyes. Monika will then at certain intervals of time speak to the player about matters that usually concern the game. The Player is now free to delete Monika's character by accessing the game's files, (or alternatively allow Monika to continue speaking for eternity, though she will eventually run out of lines and repeat old ones). If the player decides to delete Monika from the game, Monika will then glitch out, before becoming disembodied and angrily expressing her disgust at the Player. She will then claim that she messed up and shouldn't have done any of what she's done and that she couldn't find it in her to completely delete her friends, due to her love for them and the literature club. Coming to a conclusion, she will add all characters back into the game except herself, (though she remains a disembodied entity). Upon starting a new game, the game appears to be normal, up until Sayori addresses the player, thanking them for deleting Monika. At this, Monika comes to a realization that any character who falls into the president role will fall into the epiphany that DDLC is just a game and that the characters have no free will. Because of this, Monika deletes everything as the credits roll. As the credits begin and continue, Monika sings with her piano which can be heard by the player as the only confirmed voice in the game. After then, Monika leaves a note on your screen at which if the player wanted to restart the game, they would have to delete and reinstall it anew. Natsuki..happy2? For the other Sayori ending, please refer to the Sayori page.Category:Gameplay